Category talk:Character Profile
Jolt Daggerfall Growing up in the rough port city of Anchor Drop, Jolt witness many things as a child many shouldn't. He had to learn to survive the hard way. Stealing and killing was a normal part of his life. Gangs ruled the streets and the Ruler didn't care about the state of things. From 5 to 16 it was all jolt knew. He developed skills like sneaking, moving silently, stealing, picking locks, arming and disarming/detecting traps. How to move around a trap without setting it off. And worst of all, he learned how to kill. Being one that was always small Jolt isn't the best in a strait up fight, having to rely on his small frame and speed to win the day. He brought fear to the enemy with strikes from the flanks, trick them into traps, hit them with arrows from a distance, or assassinate them in the dark...when working with someone he relys on superior positioning with his ally to win the day, even against overwelming numbers. Through it all Jolt started developing a kind heart, strange for his position. He took pitty on the poor, sick and hungry, he despised those who abused power, knew it was unfair for them to hoard the gold to themselves. He learned to hate selfish people, hated closed minded thinking, hated Rulers that didn't put the people first. He made a vow to himself "To tread lightly and conquer evil" Now Jolt has left the city, and has joined the rankes of House Warspite. He stands by their views and is loyal to the end. He belives in honor but not at the cost of the main goal. Light hearted, around companions he is first to offer a helping hand and a sly joke. Always in bright spirits and light soul. To strangers Jolt is reserved untill he determines if he is comfortable around you. If you are Jolts enemy....You either see him, or your dead.... (Jolt telling a history of his home city...) "To the far South West their was a large port city known as Anchor Drop. Origins place it being a small fishing village that prospered due to their uninvolvment with the powerful houses of the known world. I guess it was made as a place to get away from it all. Well as it turns out it was their downfall. As the city became larger and more well known, pirates from all over gathered and attacked. It was an easy take over. They knew that none of the houses would come to the aid of the city, for Anchor Drop was hated among the houses for their individuality and self government. When the pirates took over they renamed the city Black Water Port, Ruled by the King Of Pirates....Red Eyed Bucc. He let it be known that all the scum of the lands...thieves, cut throats, murderers, pirates, roges, assasins, and gamblers, were welcome in the city, And in this city they would be protected. There was no law in the city. It quickly broke off into many houses. These powerful houses ran all buessness and money flow in Black Water Port. The city devided into two sections, the rich prosperous corrupt River Side, and the Slums. Most every good citizen from the once well known city Anchor Drop was in the slums. Only a few lucked out with slave like positions in River Side. All was terrible, if you couldn't kill, rob, or gamble you were out of luck. Taxes were unpayable, prices were high and work was hard to come by. At night the streets became a nightmare of murder and theft. The so called founding Pirate Lord ran the city with an iron fist. Stealing from the poor and taking for himslef. But then one day a mysterious message found it's way to the Lord of Pirates. The scroll simply said "Leave or die". The tyrant pirate lord scoffed at the notion of surrendering his power, even openly laughed at the messenger before striking him down. His famous words echoed through the city from atop his ship mast "If you want my position! THEN COME AND TAKE IT!" Now the pirate lords vessle was quite impressive, they had built it into the city, with thick heavy walls defending the impressivly massive ship. It was a floating castle. It was build so the 60 cannons could still be moved and fired, 30 pointing over the water....and 30 pointing over the city. Given any other situation and you could appreciate the construction. It was a thing of beautie for those who knew defences. The ship could help protect against incoming boat attacks, but also shoot over the land at incoming armys. The ship could also fire into the city. At that range and fire power it would only take a matter of hours to level the whole city with the ships cannons....a last resort in a fight. But to beat it all, the ship was designed on a fall trap....if they ever needed to make a speedy escape, through a system of pullies and levers, the captain with his skeleton key, could engage the trap, and the whole ship would fall out of the castle and into the water. It was thought to be impenitrable. The idea of anyone or anything being able to over power this Pirate King was just a pipe dream.............The next day the Pirate King was found with a dagger through his heart. Nobody knows who or what killed him. The dagger was not extravagent nor ugly. The Pirtate Kings crew argued and bickered. Chaos ensued for months as the crew slit eachothers throats for the power of the throne. Sense then the city has regained some control. The old Kings son took over the city. As a show of force, the kings guard burned ol Red Eyed's Ship and sent it to the depths. They renamed the city, Cuttlass bay, vowing to never let the name change back to Anchor Drop untill the city was purfied. All the good folk of the city moved to the prosperous Bay Side, while the scum moved to the Slums. All the Lords of the houses gathered one night for a fateful meeting. In this meeting they organized how they would retake the city from the Kings son and take back what they properly stole. It all started the following morning. For a while it was all out war, one side of the city against the other, good vs evil. What the Slums lacked for in brains, they made up for in numbers and brawn. What the King lacked in numbers, he made up for in precise battle tactics, using the streets to his advantage to control the battle field, and also in magic. Red Eyed Bucc's reminents had belived to kill all of the kings men on the faitfull invasion day, little did they know the two strongest wizards hid themselves away and protected Alexander Kingson. Now with a vengience they unleashed their hellish wrath upon the scum of the slum. Laying waste to them in fire balls and toxic explosions, death from the sky, forced suicides and helish ice storms.....The Slums were all but beaten. They hid and fled. The major houses were destroyed and the groups disbanded. They still lingered through the city, even to this day the city isn't fully purified, but they are close...they are close....." (Thorburn Jolt (Jolts father) telling Jolts story...) "Back when the city of Anchor Drop first became Black Water City, there was a lot of chaos. It was determened that Red Eyed Bucc would be lord of the city, but a lot of the houses hadn't quite formed yet. With the flooding of "refugees" as they called themselves...I call them criminals...new houses were forming and others were falling every day. The slums hadn't quite been established yet. The fighting was everywhere, it was like civil war. One day while out in the city trying to scope out what main houses were establishing in the city, i came across a destroyed building. The wood was charred and most of it was a wreck. I noticed right away whos it was....One of the most powerful gangs in the area....House Dagger Fall. What a relief i thought....House Dagger Fall was the most powerful assasin house. They had much influence and control in most sectors, and spys in the ones they didn't. I learned later that in anger and jealousy, many weaker houses formed up and attacked Dagger Fall all together effectivly destroying the house. I had to check it out. I went into the ruined building. I serched every room methodicly and thuroughly. I found many valuables i could sell for money. I was about to leave when i heard something. Twirling about what i saw stopped me in my tracks....a child...a living child. He was being held by his mother who died and fell upon him, no doubt to protect him even after her last breath. It was sad, but a reality of our world. The child looked at me, with his beautiful brown eyes, and even through the blood of his mother on his face and body i could see clearly. Innocence. He couldn't have been much more then 3 or 4. Old enough to know.....But not old enough for the evil teachings to affect him...I took him home that night, and i made him my own. As he grew older i taught him the ways of the street, how to search without being seen, how to sneak, how to be fast and silent, how to steal from a rich mans pocket, how to pick locks....and how to kill. A swift dagger to the back of a potential rapist and then gone with the shadows. Yes it's true, i taught him evil deeds, but i taught him how to do good with them. It's all i knew, it's all i could give him were my lessons. But it would have to be good enough. He learned as fast as he grew. He never got very tall....perfect. When he turned 10 i gave him the choice of his name. I asked him if he wanted my name or his real families name. What he said shocked me...he said, "You are my father more then any man i know. But you are also my teacher. Let me honor your name but let me honor my families name and redeem them for the evil they have done...From this day forward i will be, Jolt Daggerfall." Those words brough a tear to my eyes, he had to grow up so fast...when he was 16 the pirate king fell. It was a glorious day. The Son of the King took the throne back and faught to retake the city. That took many more years. But my son had grown to a fine man. By 18 he had surpassed me in skill. Able to detect and disarm traps faster then me, move faster, hide better, sneak quietly, kill silently....all in the name of good. He left at 18, he wanted to see the world, get out of this dump. I don't blame him. He rights to me often, i guess he is in a warband now called Warspite. He says they will bring peace to the land. I hope they do. And hopefuly for him he will have a mother when he comes back. I've met someone nice. It's amazing to be able to start over....i never really could tell my son...that I his father, was an assassin........I could never tell him how i killed his family........" 22:04, March 13, 2015 (UTC)